Viola
Viola is a well-respected general of Alistel in . Nicknamed "The Valkyrie", she is a proud and determined person who fights in the name of the prophet Noah. Despite her strong appearances and determination, she is inflicted with an incurable disease that is slowly eating away her life. Story Backstory and Prologue Viola was a devout believer in the divinity of Prophet Noah, probably a descendant of the refugees from Granorg who established Alistel. She did what she thought was right for her country and faith and joined the Alistel military, quickly rising to the rank of Field Marshal. She also began writing her diary at this point, detailing her life as one of the most important figures of Alistel's military. During the war, Viola's troops were considered nearly unbeatable, crushing Granorg forces again and again. Her popularity soared, which created tension between her and General Hugo. Rather than risk creating a powerful political enemy, Hugo reassigned Viola and her troops to the Sand Fortress, as close to the front lines as he could without attracting suspicion. Lt. General Raul caught on, but wasn't able to prevent the decision. Viola eventually came down with a desert disease from inhaling the dry, sandy air of the Itolia Wasteland, and is told by Sand Fortress doctors she only has a few years to live. She also begins to doubt Hugo at this point, but continues to fight on for her country. Alternate History The Rosch Brigade, lead by Rosch and Stocke, is assigned to aid Viola at the Sand Fortress. Viola's troops take the opportunity to advance on Gran Plain, and are able to defeat a division of Dias Knights, but the battle was a diversion; the main division of Dias Knights attacks the fortress, hoping to retake it from Alistel. With the aid of the White Chronicle given to Stocke by Heiss, the Rosch Brigade succeeds in repelling the troops, and are given orders by Hugo to join Viola's troops in the main battle a few days later. Stocke kills the enemy commander, Paelzen, but Hugo sold out the Rosch Brigade largely for the same reason he reassigned Viola to the Sand Fortress, and the only survivors are Rosch and Stocke themselves. Viola is not mentioned again until the Battle for Skalla, when it's revealed that despite the evils of Alistel, she has chosen to fight on to the last. However, she isn't present at the Fortress when the Rebel army attacks and captures it from Alistel. After the attack on Granorg itself, Stocke attempts to confront Hugo about his true intentions, but Viola steps in front of the group to attack them. The group attempts to reason with her, telling her the truth about Noah and how she doesn't need to claim any responsibility for what happened, however she tells them that someone must be atone for the sins of Alistel and that she was dying anyways. The group fights, and Viola slowly dies, asking Stocke to stop Hugo. Viola is later resurrected as a Black Guardian by Heiss. However, if A Letter to Tomorrow is completed, Viola's diary will fall into the hands of Cedric, a man who sent Stocke to get Viola's help writing a biography about her. Sonja, who is able to treat Viola of her wounds from the battle at Granorg, is able to use the diary's information to identify information about the desert disease, and is able to cure Viola. Her ending is Valkyrie in Repose. Bad Endings If Stocke refuses to give Viola's diary to Cedric during A Letter to Tomorrow, Cedric goes missing, and Hugo becomes the absolute dictator of Alistel, as the truth about his reassignment of Viola will never come out. This triggers the bad ending A Voice Unheard. Battle The party faces Viola twice in the game: once at Granorg toward the end of Alternate History: Chapter 6, and once as a Black Guardian in the Royal Hall near the end of Standard History: Final Chapter. When fought in Granorg, she is accompanied by two high-end Auto Defenders, and when fought as a Black Guardian she is accompanied by two Floating Stones and two Noble Flames. Strategy Granorg Viola regularly uses Divine Protection, making her immune to the next five attacks on her. Meanwhile, the Auto Defenders attack for around 60 HP a pop, and cannot be pushed. Fortunately, Viola can be pushed, and only has 2000 HP. Don't go on the defensive, take out Viola quickly, and then slowly tear apart the Auto Defenders. Royal Hall Along with using Divine Protection, Viola regularly moves to the front row, allowing her to easily take out a character in one turn with her two-hit 180 HP damage attack. However, she is not the main threat: the Floating Stones spam Whiteout for around 75 HP of damage to the party (though they only have 300 HP and can be destroyed in one turn), and the Noble Flames can attack as well as use Firestorm for a lethal 130 HP of fire damage to the party, and Curse to drain a character's MP over time. Once the Floating Stones are destroyed with a single trap or G-Spell, Star Traps, long combos, G-Spells, and Musou can easily defeat Viola, though she has 5000 HP. With her disposed of, a slow and dangerous battle against the Noble Flames will commence, though regularly using Greater Heal and Super Heal will allow you to survive long enough to take them out. Mana Bursts work well against the Noble Flames, though you may want to save them for Turn Breaks against Viola. Related Enemies *Alistel Grunt *Alistel Soldier *Alistel Officer *Floating Stone (boss) *Auto Defender (boss) *Noble Flame (boss) *Garland (boss) *Silent Soul (boss) *Palomides (boss) *Pure Ice (boss) *Guardian (boss) *Shadow (boss) *Grey Shadow (boss) *Black Chronicle (boss) *Heiss (boss) *Apocrypha (boss) *Special Forces (boss) *Hugo (boss) Category:CharactersCategory:AlistelCategory:Enemies